The present invention relates to systems and methods for managing virtual disk storage provided to host computer systems.
Virtual disk storage is relatively new. Typically, virtual disks are created, presented to host computer systems and their capacity is obtained from physical storage resources in, for example, a storage area network.
In storage area network management, for example, there are a number of challenges facing the industry. For example, in complex multi-vendor, multi-platform environments, storage network management is limited by the methods and capabilities of individual device managers. Without common application languages, customers are greatly limited in their ability to manage a variety of products from a common interface. For instance, a single enterprise may have NT, SOLARIS, AIX, HP-UX and/or other operating systems spread across a network. To that end, the Storage Networking Industry Association (SNIA) has created work groups to address storage management integration. There remains a significant need for improved management systems that can, among other things, facilitate storage area network management.
While various systems and methods for managing array controllers and other isolated storage subsystems are known, there remains a need for effective systems and methods for representing and managing virtual disks in various systems, such as for example, in storage area networks.
In response to these and other needs, the preferred embodiments of the present invention provide a system and method for the management of virtual storage. The system and method include an object-oriented computer hardware/software model that can be presented via a management interface (e.g., via graphical user interfaces, GUIs, command line interfaces, CLIs, application programming interfaces, APIs, etc.), via documents (e.g., customer documents, training documents or the like, including electronic documents, such as Word documents, PDF files, web pages, etc., or physical documents), or via other means.
In preferred embodiments, the model advantageously provides the separation of physical storage management from virtual disks presented to the hosts. This is preferably done using virtual disks in conjunction with a storage pool hierarchy. The virtual disk can be a logical xe2x80x9cdiskxe2x80x9d that is visible to one or more host system(s). It is independent of physical storage and is preferably managed by setting attributes. On the other hand, the storage pool hierarchy provides a boundary between the virtual and physical parts of the model via xe2x80x9cencapsulationxe2x80x9d of physical storage such that physical components may change without affecting the virtual parts of the model.
Preferably, management can be automated such that the user (e.g., customer, manager and/or administrator) specifies goals rather than meansxe2x80x94enhancing ease of use while maintaining flexible deployment of storage resources. The preferred embodiments of the invention may advantageously reduce the cost and/or complexity of managing storagexe2x80x94by simplifying the management of change. In preferred embodiments, one or more of the following and other advantages can be realized with the present invention.
Erased Boundaries
Typically, storage controller or subsystem boundaries can cause inefficient use of capacity, capacity to be in the wrong place, manual rebalancing to be required and/or problems with host access to capacity. The preferred embodiments of the present invention can enable, for example, a host-independent, controller-independent, storage area network (SAN)-wide pool of storage for virtual disks, effectively erasing these boundaries and the problems caused by these boundaries. Among other things, this can also simplify the acquisition and deployment of new storage because new storage can simply be more capacity in the pool.
Centralized Management
Typically, each storage subsystem in a SAN is managed separately, causing boundaries in the management model with resulting complexities and inefficiencies of management. The preferred embodiments of the present invention enable, among other things, a single, central management view of an entire SAN.
Uniform Capabilities
Typically, when a SAN has multiple storage subsystems, the subsystems may have different capabilities, adding complexity and confusion to the management of the storage and the hosts using the storage. The preferred embodiments of the present invention can provide, e.g., a virtual disk that has uniform management capabilities and that is independent of the capabilities offered by the subsystems providing the capacity. Among other things, this can reduce management complexity. With the preferred embodiments of the present invention, virtual disks can be managed with attributes that are independent of the physical storage, separating the virtual parts of the model from the physical parts of the model.
The preferred embodiments of the present invention can enable features such as: a) substantially no disruption of service to host systems and applications during management operations; b) easy to add/remove storage subsystems; c) more efficient use of space; d) less wasted space overhead; e) volume expansion; f snapshot copies; g) selective presentation of virtual disks only to desired hosts; h) attribute-based management of virtual disks; i) host systems de-coupled from storage management; and/or j) future extensions easily added without disruption to hosts or to storage subsystems.
The above and other embodiments, features and advantages will be further appreciated upon review of the following description of the preferred embodiments in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.